oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Rung the Stinky Forest Troll
Quest There are many legends spoken throughout Oberin of Rung. One such legend tells of a romance that was fostered between Rung the tailor and Talia the alchemist. A jealous wizard attempted to vie for Talia's affection to no avail, but at great cost to Rung who was turned into a stinky forest troll. Rung's stink is so strong, that he cannot enter Port Gast and be with his beloved Talia. Talia sends only the boldest to find Rung in the forest and present him with a Flask of Perfume to quell his stink so that she may share an interlude, however brief, with Rung. The perfume allows Talia to come into Rung's proximity while in the outdoors, but does not quell the stink enough to allow Rung and Talia to embrace. Rung continues to tailor purple robes to which Talia uses her skills of alchemy to turn the robes into Purple Robes of Resistance. Rung will present you with the Purple Robe of Resistance in gratitude for gifting him with a Flask of Perfume. It is too late for Rung, as the spell that turned him into a stinky forest troll cannot be undone, but Rung gifts the Purple Robe of Resistance to protect those who wear it from being turned into stinky forest trolls. Rung intentionally colors the robes purple to symbolize the injury sustained to his heart for the act of loving Talia, but being unable to embrace her. Another legend claims Talia and Rung are siblings. Talia was jealous of Rung for he was greatly admired for his ability to tailor the finest clothing in the land overshadowing Talia's ability to craft fine potions. Talia tricked Rung into drinking a potion that turned him into a stinky troll. Talia sends anyone who is willing to gift Rung with a flask of perfume that unbeknownst to Rung has the effect of keeping him in the form of a stinky troll. As time progresses Rung's memory fades and all he can remember is that no one can stand the smell of him. Those who frequent the western coast of Lerilin claim Rung is a brave forest troll avenging the death of his parents at the hands of zombies. Rungs' parents were saved from being eaten by Sea Serpents under the bridge to Lerilin by humans. Being trolls, Rung's parents lived under this bridge until the Sea Serpent attack. Rungs parent's fostered a relationship with this human and often traded broadswords and gold with the humans. Zombies attacked the humans during one such trade killing the humans and Rung's parents in the process. Rung and Talia, the daughter of the traders escaped the attack, but Rung was blamed by the residents of Lerilin for the death of the humans. As a result, Rung attacks zombies on the zombie cost and retreats over the bridge and then west/southwest below Port Gast. His constant attack on zombies results in him being cursed and stinky. Unable to convince the town her parents were not killed by trolls, Talia sends Rung a flask of perfume to counter the zombie stink curse, and allow Rung to interact, however briefly with any human willing. Category:NPC